two moons, two faces
by Pembantunya Tao
Summary: Tao hyung hanya milik Oh Sehun"/ "huang zi tao is mine"/ aku harus bisa memilih. main cast Kris x Tao x Sehun
1. Chapter 1

**Two Moons****, Two Faces**

**Main Cast: Kris x Tao**** x Sehun**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated : always M**

**Length : chapthared**

**Disclaimer : Milik EXO dan SME**

SUMMARY : "Tao hyung hanya milik Oh Sehun"/ "huang zi tao is mine"/ aku harus bisa memilih

Lagi demen ma pair Huntao meskipun tetep I LOVE KRISTAO

.

.

.

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa sesosok wajah manis yang sedang berdiri di balkon sembari meminum hot choclotenya. Namja manis itu terlihat sedang memandang lurus dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kemeja putih panjangnya menjuntai hingga paha hingga menambah kesan sexy yang ada pada dirinya.

GREPPP

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang ada seseorang sedang memeluknya dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu namja manis itu. Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum da membelai surai rambut namja itu. Dia tahu sapa itu.

"sehunnie, hyung hari ini pulang ne, kris ge hari ini pulang" ucap namja manis itu membuat wajah namja tampan itu cemberut.

"tidak hyung, kau harus menemaniku disini. Aku akan kesepian" jawab namja itu yang bernama sehun

"huh, kau tak inginkan rahasia ini terbongkar. Dan kau tahukan jika ini terbongkar heumh. Aku tak ingin itu tejadi" ucap namja itu sambil tetap menatap lurus.

"sampai kapan hyung? Huang zi tao aku mencintaimu. Kapan semua ini berakhir" ucap sehun kepada huang zi tao atau biasa di panggil tao sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya

"tidak tahu, kau tahu kan melepaskan diri dari lelaki itu susah. Aku di jaga 24 jam. Untungnya aku dapat bebas karena ada beberapa pelayan yang mau menjadi pelayan setia ku" ucap tao.

Yah tao huang zi tao atau sekarang sudah berganti nama jadi wu zi tao. Istri dari seorang pengusaha muda Wu Yi Fan aka Kris, akibat perjodohan konyol orang tuanya. Mempunya kekasih gelap Oh Sehun yang juga seorang pengusaha. Tapi tidak sehebat kris. Sebenarnya Sehun dan Tao sudah menjalin hubungan kekasih sejak duduk di bangku SMP dan memutuskan untuk menikah ketika mereka kuliah . tapi angan tinggalah angan karena sekarang tao sudah menjadi nyonya wu. Wu Yi fan sendiri adalah pengusaha muda yang sukses, menawan dan sangat di puja bagi kaum namja atupun yeoja tapi hatinya dingin dan cuek, Cuma di depan tao saja dia bisa menjadi orang yang berbeda dari sifatnya dia sangat mencintai dan menyanyangi tao sebab itulah dia posesif dan terobsesi. Awal pertemuan Tao dan kris itu karena ada acara perusahaan Wu dan Huang yang memang menjodohkan mereka sejak kecil. Kris yang menyukai Tao sejak pandangan pertama akhirnya tak dapat menolak pesona tao yang saat itu tersenyum manis. Sabvenarnya tao mau menolak perjkodohan itu tapi orng tuan nya mengancam akan menghancurkan perusahaan Oh. Yah jadi inilah awalnya. Tao dan Kris bertungangan mlam itu dan seminggu kemudian mereka menikah. Selama seminggu itu juga alat komunikasi tao di sita oleh orang tuanya karena mereka yakin tao dan sehun pasti menggagalkan acara ini.

Sudah 2 haari ini tao menginap di apertemen sehun dengan berbagai cara akhirnya tao dapat membujuk kaki tangan Kris yaitu Chanyeol dengan diiming-imingi sebuah foto setengah telanjang Baekhyun, tao tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun, pelayan setianya.

Sekarang tao tengah bersiap pulang ke mansion wu, karena hari ini kris akan balik ke korea setelah mengurusi bisnisnya di jerman.

Huh. Dia membuang napas sambil melangkah gontai. Hari ini perasaanya tak tenang apalagi chanyeol sepertinya mencurigai dia pergi ke apertemen sehun karena sewaktu dia menginap ke rumah sehun dia hanya bilang pada chanyeol dia pergi kerumah bibinya Tan heechul.

"tuan, anda sudah pulang? Bagaimana keadaan bibi anda" dengan wajah poker facenya dia."

" ne, baik. apakah kris ge sudah pulang?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke kamar

" tuan kris belum datang, sepertinya pesawatnya agak terlambat". Jawab chanyeol

"hmm, oke sekarang aku mau istrahat dulu di kamar. Jika kris ge sudah datang panggil aku ne." ucap tao

"ne, tuan. Apakah tuan mau makan dulu" Tanya chanyeol

"tidak usah." Senyum tao dan segera dia berbalik untuk ke kamarnya.

Tidak di sadari tao seringtai milik chanyeol terkembang. 'hemh memangnya aku tak tahu kalau kau bukan pergi ke rumah bibimu tetapi ke tempat selingkuhamu. Hemh akan kupastikan informs ini ke tuan kris. Meski kau menyuapku dengan foto-foto telanjang baekhyun. Kau tak tahu aku adalah orang kepercayaan tuan. Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyakiti tuanku' batin kris.

.

.

. **TBC**

Ini epep kristao x huntao q. mhon diRCL az ok #tidur di pelukan panda, di getok naga.

**RCL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Moons****, Two Faces**

**Chapter II**

**Main Cast: Kris x Tao**** x Sehun**

**Genre: Romance****/ Hurt**

**Rated : always M**

**Length : chapthared**

**Disclaimer : Milik EXO dan SME**

SUMMARY : "Tao hyung hanya milik Oh Sehun"/ "huang zi tao is mine"/ aku harus bisa memilih.

Epep dengan alur cerita yang ancur, abal, gaje, bnyak thypo.

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat eonni Thekadalzkoplerspunk Mychemicalromance Cjthie untuk bikin part NC nya. *bow

NO BASH PAIRING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT

DONT READ!

NO PEANUT

**JUST RCL**

.

.

.

Chap sebelumnya:

_Tidak di sadari tao seringai milik chanyeol terkembang. 'hemh memangnya aku tak tahu kalau kau bukan pergi ke rumah bibimu tetapi ke tempat selingkuhamu. Hemh akan kupastikan informs ini ke tuan kris. Meski kau menyuapku dengan foto-foto telanjang baekhyun. Kau tak tahu aku adalah orang kepercayaan tuan. Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyakiti tuanku' batin chanyeol_

START

.

.

.

Bandara Inceheon,seoul

Keramain di bandara semakin ramai karena kedatangan seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatian mereka siapa lagi kalo bukan Wu Yi Fan aka Kris. Laki-laki dengan fisik yang sempurna seperti ayahnya Yunho dan senyum menawannya. Kris anak dari Yunho yang seorang pebisnis sukses di eropa dan asia ini tiba di seoul setelah kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya di eropa. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan 'istrinya' atau bisa di bilang suaminya itu. Mengingat sudah 2 minggu dia meninggalkan istrinya itu. Namja manis yang dia nikahi di itali yang menemani dia selama 6 bulan pernikahannya. Namja manis yang membuat dia bertekuk lutut dan memberikan apa yang dia miliki. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk namja berkantung mata panda itu. Saat ini dia berjalan dengan diiringin bodyguard berjas hitam sambil menenteng sebuah boneka panda besar dan senyum yang memikat.

**Skip time.**

**Rumah mewah Wu**

Kris berjalan angkuh, di wajahnya terlihat senyum yang menyeringai. Dia melihat banyaknya maid dan kepala pelayan yang menunduk padanya, memberikan rasa hormat terhadap dirinya sang pemilik rumah.

"Yeolli, di mana istriku?" ucap kris saat dia melangkahkan kaki hendak ke kamarnya.

" Dia ada di kamarnya tuan, istri sedang tidur sehabis pulang dari rumah bibinya kemarin, akan saya suruh maid untuk membangunkan beliau tuan." Jawab chanyeol.

" tidak usah, biar aku yang membangunkan. Sebaiknya kau suruh maid untuk membereskan koperku." Titah kris sembari berjalan menuju kamar tao.

Yah meskipun mereka sudah menikah, tao meminta kris membuatkan kamar khusus untuk dirinya sebagai tempat jika kris sedang pergi berbisnis keluar negeri. Kamarnya terletak di ujung lorong mansion ini, begitu tenang dengan kolam dan taman kecil di luar tepat depan jendela. Tempat bagi tao untuk menghilangkan bosan. Yah meskipun tao mempunyai suami kaya raya, itu tak menjaminnya untuk keluar rumah karena suaminya itu tak akan mungkin memberikan izin. Jika dia ingin pergi keluar, tao harus bersama kris atau di kawal oleh bodyguard. Hahhh, mempunyai suami yang over proktetif dan cemburuan membuat tao tak bisa melakukan apapun. Lagipula jika ia mau melarikan diri, sama saja dia akan menyusahkan kedua orangtuanya. Karena kris adalah orang yang menyuntikan dana bagi perusahaan ayah tao.

Saat ini kris sedang menuju kamar tao dengan membawa boneka panda besar, kris terus tersenyum tanpa memedulikan tatapan maid yang ada di situ yang memandangnya kagum. "aku ingin lihat reaksi my love princess" gumam kris sambil terus tersenyum.

Dan saat tiba di kamar tao yang bertuliskan " PANDA TAO", kris melangkah masuk ke kamar itu dan menutup pintu kamar itu dan menguncinya. Dia berjalan ke tempat tidur tao sambil melihat kamar itu tak jauh berbveda sewaktu terakhir dia masuk ke sini. Ruangan yang di dominasi warna biru, banyaknya boneka panda dan beberapa tongkat wushu yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, membuat kris tersenyum kembali dan sepertinya senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai tipis saat ia melihat peachnnya tidur sangat pulas dan terlihat polos.

**Kris POV**

Lihatlah, my peach sangat polos dan cantik, hahh aku merindukan princess q ini. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk dan menciumnya, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak menyentuh dirinya. Kalian tahu, bibirnya sangat manis, tubuhnya sangat indah dan sexy, dia juga cantik hahh, dia lebih indah dari wanita manapun. Akupun mengelus pipinya dan menciumnya pelan agar dia tak terbangun, tapi apa yang kulihat mungkin karena saking pulasnya dia membuka sedikit bibirnya dan terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku tak tahu dia bermimpi atau sedang menggodaku, yang aku yakin aku tak tahan akan bibirnya. Dan segera saja aku meraup bibirnya yang lucu itu, meraup dan melumat tanpa sadar itu membuatnya bangun dan terkejut.

**Kris POV End**

"eunghh gege apa yang gege lakukan" Tanya tao dengan wajah terkejut dan takut. Sepintas tao melihat seringai kris yang bertengger "kau tak menyambut suamimu inipulang peach, hmmm?" ucap kris dengan wajah yang di buat sedih dan menyesaltak lupa juga tanganya membelai lembut pipi tao. "gegeee maaf tao tak bermaksud begitu tadi tao sangat kaget." Ucap tao dengan nada bersalah. Seketika itu juga tao memeluk kris "gege, selamat datang" ucap tao sambil mengecup bibir kris. "ge, bawa boneka panda pesanan tao tidak?" Tanya tao sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos dengan muka orang yang sedang bangun tidur membuat kris ingin segera menerkamnya. "bawa, itu gege letakin di dekat lemarimu kau melihatnya bukan? Kau suka tao?" ujar kris sambil menunjuk boneka panda yang duduk di dekat lemari tao. "yah tao suka bonekanya kris. Terima kasih gege".ucap tao sambil memeluk kris "welcome home my husband" lanjut tao dengan senyum dan ciuman mesra yang ia berikan pada kris. Ini semua sebenarnya acting tao, agar kris tidak mencurigai dia yang masih berhubungan dengan sehun, pacarnya. Sebelum menikah kris sudah melarang tao untuk berdekatan dengan sehun lagi, kris tidak mau jika tao berubah pikiran, akhirnya dengan sedikit ancaman kris, tao mau melakukan itu.

Kris menatap lekat Tao yang sedang bermain dengan bonekanya. Tao yang merasa dipandangi pun sontak menoleh. Matanya sedikit melebar.

"A-ada a-hmmpph" ucapan Tao terputus karena Kris menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Kris melumat bibir Tao dengan lembut. Tao hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mengatupkan bibirnya. Kris mencoba memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Tao.

"Ge-mmpphh..lep-ppmmpp..pas" ucap Tao susah payah. Tapi Kris malah membaringkan tubuh Tao di ranjang.

Tao berusaha melepas ciuman Kris yang semakin ganas. Bahkan boneka panda yang dipeluk Tao entah berada dimana.

"Ge..ses-mmpp..sak" ucap Tao. Tao pun akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya. Otomatis ciumannya terlepas.

Kris tak kurang akal. Dia langsung menyerang leher jenjang Tao. Tangan Tao sontak meremas kain seprei. Matanya terpejam rapat. Tao juga menutup mulutnya rapat. Tak ingin mengeluarkan desahannya.

Kris terus mencari sweetpot Tao di sekitar leher. Tangannya pun tetap aktif untuk menjelajahi tubuh Tao. Tao semakin mencengkram kain seprai itu.

Tangan Kris menelusup ke dalam baju yang dipakai Tao. Tao menggeliat resah.

"Aakkhhh~" desahan Tao meluncur begitu saja saat Kris menemukan sweetpot'nya. Ah jangan lupakan tangan Kris yang bermain di atas tonjolan di dada Tao.

"Gegeeeeehhh~" desah Tao.

Kris langsung melepas semua pakaian Tao. Lalu dengan cepat melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Nafas Tao memburu. Bibirnya cukup bengkak.

Kris kembali menindih tubuh Tao sembari menggesek-gesekkan kedua kejantanan mereka.

"Eungghh~"

Kris kembali melumat bibir Tao. Tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, Kris sudah mempersiapkan juniornya di depan hole Tao.

"Mmpphhh~" desah Tao tertahan saat Kris mulai memasukkan juniornya.

"Nnggghhh~"

"Argh !" Tao langsung melepas ciuman mereka saat Kris langsung menghentakkan juniornya.

Kris mencium kening Tao mesra. Tangannya juga terus memberi ransangan agar Tao melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Bergerak lah ge. Aahh~" ucap Tao.

Kris pun langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Tao kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Ahhh...there ge..eungghh" desah Tao saat Kris berhasil menumbuk prostatnya.

Kris semakin mempercepat tusukannya pada hole sempit Tao. Membuat desahan demi desahan itu semakin memenuhi kamar.

"Ge..ahh..ak-aku mau...ouuhh..keluarrrhhh" ucap Tao terbata.

"Bersama peach aahh" ucap Kris.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun klimaks bersamaan. Cairan Tao mengenai dada dan perut Kris. Sementara Kris menumpahkannya di dalam hole Tao.

"Peach, apa kau lelah?" jawab kris yang sedang memeluk tao dari belakang. Hanya anggukan kepala saja yang dia terima dari tao, dia tahu tao masih enggan untuk melakukan ini kepadanya. Dari mlam pertama mereka kris lah yang memaksanya terlebih dahulu, dia tidak ingin ada seorangpun menandai tao duluan. Hahhh, sekali lagi kris menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian, bagaimana cara lagi untuk menunjukan rasa cintanya pada tao. Hemh tao memang keras kepala, tapi sudalah sekarang yang pasti tao sudah menjadi bagian dan belahan jiwanya. Entah terlalu pusing atau kelelahan dia pun ikut tertidur sambil memeluk tao.

Tao POV

Sehabis mereka melakukan itu, tao sebenarnya tidak tidur hanya saja dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan gegenya atau bisa di bilang suaminya itu. Tao hanya terdiam, merasakan pelukan hangat dari seorang wu yi fan. Saat ini tao sedang menerawang dalamtentang apa yang terjadi tadi, setidaknya ada sakit di hatinya karena mengkhianati kekasihnya Oh sehun. "sehun, kau tahu meskipun aku sudah di sentuh olehnya, tetapi hati, cinta dan rasa sayangku hanya untukmu. Saranghae Oh Sehun" gumam tao, sebelum dia menutup matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

**RCL**

Puihhhh akhirnya kelar juga chepi 2nya. Kkk mian lama nunggu udah 3bulan ngaretnya.. pokknya RCL dah special buat eonni q yang dah bantuin kmrn NC nya. Aq ucapkan makasih eonni siput u're the best Master NC


End file.
